The invention concerns a retainer element for at least one electrical component for assembly on circuit supports, such as, e.g., on printed circuit boards.
When structural components such as semiconductors, for example, are mounted on printed circuit boards, it is necessary to hold them in a specific position for soldering with the printed circuit board. Usually separate holding devices are used for this purpose, by means of which the structural components are held in their position during soldering. After soldering, which is generally conducted by machine with a so-called solder wave, this holding device for the components must then be removed again.
The time needed for introducing and then dismantling the holding device is a particular disadvantage in this conventional procedure, due to the higher costs for assembly that are involved, and thus the production costs are also increased.
One object of the invention is to design the assembly of electrical components onto circuit supports in a way that saves times and reduces cost.
This object is solved by means of a retainer element as described above, which, according to the invention, is comprised of at least one body, which has at least one uptake for the component and the component can be inserted therein, and the body has at least one fastening element, by means of which it can be fastened to the circuit support.
The assembly of electrical components onto the circuit support is substantially simplified with the retainer element according to the invention. Components such as semiconductors can be inserted in a simple way into the provided uptake, where they are relatively stably seated for the time being. Then the retainer element is affixed with its fastening means in the circuit support, whereby this connection can basically also be unfastened again if desired. Of course, it is also possible to fasten the retainer element first to the circuit support and then to equip it with the components.
In one tested embodiment of the invention, boreholes are provided in the circuit support for the fastening elements, and the latter are affixed in these boreholes.
A stable seating of the component is assured if at least one of the fastening elements is configured as a catch hook.
It is advantageous if the fastening elements are configured elastically. In this way, a particularly stable seating is achieved, but it is also possible to remove these elements again from the circuit support, without damaging the circuit support or the catch hook.
It is particularly favorable if the fastening elements are elastic tongues projecting from the body, and these tongues have a catch face, which cooperates with the side of the circuit support opposite from the body, when it is in the locked state.
In addition, it is also favorable, if the elastic tongues have oblique leading surfaces, which connect to the catch face. When the fastening elements of the retainer element are slid into the corresponding, assigned boreholes in the circuit support, the fastening elements can then be easily guided into these boreholes along the leading surfaces, whereby the elastic fastening elements are pressed back at the same time, and the tongues can be hooked to the circuit support.
In the sense of a stable support of the retainer element, it is further advantageous if the at-least one fastening element is accommodated on an arm which is arranged laterally in a spring-away manner on one side of the body opposite from the at-least one uptake.
Therefore, a stable seating of the retainer element is assured, if at least two fastening elements are provided.
For a stable seating of a component in an uptake, it is further appropriate if the at-least one uptake is essentially adapted to the shape of the housing of the component.
In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the at-least one uptake is formed so that it is open in an upper region opposite from the circuit support in the affixed state, so that the component can be easily inserted into the uptake.
Thus it is possible to provide contact between a component arranged in the retainer element and the circuit support, if the at-least one uptake has openings for connection elements of the component in a lower region facing the circuit support, in the case of one tested embodiment.
Semiconductors in particular are often very warm during operation. In order to guarantee an orderly functioning, for the most part, a removal of heat from the semiconductor is necessary. For this purpose, the latter is brought into contact with a cooling unit, for example, an aluminum profile, so that the heat arising in the semiconductor can be at least partially transferred to the cooling unit. It is necessary that the semiconductor has a good contact with the cooling unit so that a good heat transfer can occur. Usually, for this purpose, semiconductor components are pressed against the cooling unit with at least one separate additional pressing element, for example, a clamp of spring sheet metal. It is a disadvantage, in turn, that an additional element is necessary, which must be introduced in a separate working step, so that longer assembly times result, along with the corresponding costs associated therewith.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages, in the retainer element according to the invention, the at-least one uptake is formed open on at least one side.
It is further of advantage if the at-least one uptake has a structural depth which is less than the housing thickness of the component, so that the latter protrudes in regions beyond the body of the retainer element.
By means of this configuration of the uptake, the component can be contacted with the cooling unit by pressing the retainer element against the cooling unit that has a heat-removing surface, so that a good removal of heat can occur.
A particularly solid seating of the component, especially in an uptake that is open on at least one side, is then assured, if the retainer element has connection uptakes for connection elements of the component.
For better electromagnetic compatibility, the connection elements are sometimes provided with so-called ferrite beads or ferrite sheaths, which have a cylindrical form for the most part and can be slipped onto the connection elements. The connection elements can be simply positioned In this way, if one or more connection uptakes have an essentially hollow cylindrical configuration. The ferrite sheaths can then be pushed into the connection uptakes even prior to introducing the component and are then securely positioned therein, but it is also possible to slip the sheaths onto the connection elements to begin with and then introduce them into the uptakes together with the component.
Even if sheaths as described above are not pushed onto the connection elements, a stable seating of the components is promoted, if one or more connection uptakes are essentially adapted to the cross section of the connection elements.
In a concrete embodiment of a retainer element, in a lower region, the body has one or more projections in which the connection uptake(s) is/are arranged.
A pressing of the component(s) arranged in the retainer element against a cooling unit is reliable and can be carried out with high pressing pressure, if the body has one or more openings for fastening, by means of which it can be affixed to a cooling unit with the use of fastening means. For example. a screwing of the retainer element with the cooling unit Is possible in this way.
A concrete embodiment of the retainer element is characterized by the fact that it is formed of glass-fiber-reinforced polyamide.